


Smiley Pills

by chocopieyj



Series: Just Need A Time Out [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, But Its Really Only Porn, Drugged Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rich Boys And Drug Dealers, There May Be Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: Youngjae likes to live in a fantasy world. Curiosly, Jaebeom is always in there.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: Just Need A Time Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708972
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	Smiley Pills

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Drugs Use !!

Jaebeom’s late.

Youngjae looks at the clock's second hand on the wall and bites his nails nervously. He can’t stop either the tic on his leg that causes a slightly annoying sound of his foot against the carpeted floor of his room.

He looks back at the clock and sighs in despair. He had never been late before and he has to choose just today to prove his patience. Just one of the days he needs him the most.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and quickly searches for the chat with Jay B - they can't afford to write down his real name, there aren't even many people who know it - Youngjae is privileged to do know.

Despite being one of his most frequent contacts, they don't exchange too many words - most messages are just a couple of simple words, very ambiguous for anyone who read the messages but that’s enough for both.

The most recents are from two days ago, Youngjae contacted him first, as always:

_Come tomorrow_ _14:30_

The answer was a simple:

_ Free until Friday. What pizza do I take?  _ _ 16:11 _

_ Same as always  _ _ 16:13 _

_ Come at 2  _ _ 16:13 _

_ See you at 5  _ _ 17:53 _

And that was it, the last one Jaebeom sent, almost an hour ago:

_ I'm on my way there  _ _ 16:32 _

It's almost 5:30 and there's no news of him and Youngjae isn't going to lie, he's desperate. If Jaebeom cancels on him at the last minute or something happens, it will mean that he’s going to have to go to that fucking party clean and can't even stand that idea.

_ Where are you?  _ _ 17:36 _

And he doesn't expect Jaebeom to respond to that, and less so fast - Jaebeom always takes centuries to answer but instantly, he receives a message back.

_ Downstairs  _ _ 17:36 _

And just then, he hears the doorbell and he sighs in relief. He’ll kill him when he puts his hands on him.

A minute later, Lin, one of the maids, knocks on his door softly and calls from outside, "Young master, your friend’s here to see you."

Youngjae opens the door and nods, "Tell him to come up, thanks."

She makes a slight bow and a few minutes later Jaebeom’s in his room and locks the door when entering - they don’t run the risk of someone coming in, not even listening to their conversation, taking into account the size of this house and that Youngjae basically lives alone but he feels more comfortable like this - the more security, the more privacy.

"Wow!" he says as a greeting, running his eyes all over his body lustfully as he licks his lips, " _ Fuck _ ."

Youngjae’s delicious, he knew it from the first time they slept together but it’s something difficult to notice when he’s always dressed in sports pants and huge sweatshirts. Whenever they see each other, at least.

Today instead, he’s all in black, the shirt with translucent sleeves that show the tattoos on his shoulders, his long blue hair falls on his face framing his cheeks and those pants so fucking tight, make Jaebeom want to squeeze his thighs until turning them purple.

Youngjae rolls his eyes and extends his hand, "Why did it take you so long? Give me that now."

"Calm down, baby," he says mockingly, pulling a small package from his pocket and smiles when Youngjae snatches it, "Your usual."

The boy goes to his desk in the corner of his room to check that everything is complete and Jaebeom lies comfortably in his bed.

"You look gorgeous," he says and Youngjae can feel his eyes fixed on his ass, as if he wanted to tear his pants off with his eyes, "What is the occasion? Or did you dress like that for me?"

Youngjae laughs and saves the package at the bottom of a drawer, "Yeah, you wish."

"I have something else for you," Jaebeom gets up from the bed and approaches him, puts an arm around his waist to stick him to his body. Then he takes from his jeans pocket a small ziploc with 4 pills of different colors, putting it too close to his eyes, "It’s on the house."

"What’s this?" The blue-haired notices the pills have happy faces printed and he doesn’t hesitate to accept what is offered.

"New merch, if you like it you can add it to your shopping cart."

"You just want to coax me to buy you more shit."

Jaebeom shrugs, "Business is business."

Youngjae snorts and gets even closer to the other's body, enough to be able to talk over his ear, "Thank you," he puts his hand inside Jaebeom's pocket, squeezes what he can reach of his crotch in a rapid motion and then slowly climbs to his neck, causing him chills.

Jaebeom smiles sideways, feels a small new bundle but he doesn't need to check the money right now, Youngjae has always been an honest customer - one of the very few out there and he better take his hip to eliminate the gap between them, if there’s any left and he whispers, "It's always a pleasure doing business with you."

Not a second later he attacks Youngjae's lips urgently as if he had been waiting for it since he set foot in the room. Maybe he was.

His hands come down and finally kneads that tight ass and Youngjae gasps in his mouth giving way to his tongue that gladly greets with his.

"Hyung..." Youngjae sighs in the middle of the kiss, he feels how Jaebeom shivers and he smiles to himself. 

He doesn’t remember exactly when it’s that he discovers that word turns him on in that situation but that knowledge has been very useful to him. He loves to push the older's buttons and knows exactly which one to press and when.

Jaebeom pulls away and talks agitatedly, his hip starts to move over his slower than he would like, "Take one of the new pills and let me take you to the fucking heaven."

Youngjae looks at the clock on his wall and pushes Jaebeom a little, "I can't, I have to go to a fucking party today."

"Uhm..." Jaebeom starts kissing his neck softly, just a few touches on his skin but he knows it's enough for now, "So that’s why you’re wearing this? Here I thought it was to show me your ass.”

"Hyung, get off now," the other says, although he doesn't seem very willing to go with his neck thrown back to give more room to the older's lips, and pushes him back, "I really have to go."

"What time is this party?"

"At 9."

Jaebeom gets away to look at him incredulously, "Don't fuck with me, it's barely 6 o'clock. We have plenty of time to do whatever we want."

"That's why I told you to come yesterday."

"To fuck or to have drugs available for today?"

"Both."

Jaebeom rolls his eyes and sticks his lips back to the whitish skin of his neck, ready to replace that color with a yummy reddish shade and Youngjae tries to make himself difficult to get a little bit more.

"Hyung, I’m already ready to go, you're going to ruin everything." He whines making a pout that soon turns into a groan when he starts to bite him.

"Poor baby," he tells him imitating his childish tone, "I promise to help with your shower when we're done."

"Fuck you." Youngjae laughs before sticking their lips in a new, hungry kiss, his hands tangle in his long black hair, he loves Jaebeom's hair, it’s so soft, silky and smells like fruits.

When he pulls the strands Jaebeom groans into his mouth, responding with a bite on his lower lip and Youngjae smiles when he tries to grab his butt in a failed attempt to sneak his hands under the fabric of his pants.

"Shit, it's tight." He complains, opening the button in a hurry and this time he does succeed, his hands touch Youngjae's ass, skin-to-skin, it’s so round and delicious, the perfect size to fit in his hands - the entrance to heaven is made just for him.

Youngjae gasps and smiles, sticks their crotches starting to move against him, Jaebeom shudders, his cock begins to grow and with his hands he helps push Youngjae's hips to increase the friction.

Jaebeom's tongue finds its way back into his mouth, and his hands go up his body and begin to slide the boy’s shirt out, he looks amazing in those clothes but with any he’s even better, he's a vision - his skin so soft and white, perfectly flat abdomen but with muscles lines marking the surface and his inked arms, strong and toned, but best of all are his legs, those thick and firm thighs and he would like to die drowned between them while he sucks that delicious ass he got.

His body is very deceptive, it doesn’t seem that he had that hidden paradise under all those baggy clothes he always wears but  _ God _ , he could never get tired of all that.

“Wait,” Jaebeom pushes him a little against his will and pulls out of his jacket another 4 small pills just like the ones he just gave him, each one of a different pastel color and those quite creepy smiley faces on it.

"Take one. Don't eat it , let it melt in your mouth.” Jaebeom tells him urgently, offering him the ziploc and Youngjae doesn’t hesitate to accept.

"Are all the same?"

"Each color is a different dose, but I'm going to let you find out for yourself which one has how much."

The blue-haired chooses the pink one and puts it in his mouth, he tastes it and feels how it slowly effervesces with his saliva, it’s a weird sensation, like a soft tickle that starts in his mouth and expands throughout his body.

"And if I die of a fucking overdose? How are you so sure of my resistance level?"

Jaebeom laughs, "I know how much shit you're used to getting in, none of those are going to overdose you."

When the boy comes to kiss him again, Youngjae offers him the pills, "You're not going to take one?"

"Rule number one: don't consume what you sell." Although in theory he has just given away 8 pills and represents a great loss for him whether he takes one or not, he prefers not to. He likes to devote himself to Youngjae's body in his five senses while the other melts for him when he’s hyper-alert, when each touch makes him feel 100 times more than what he would feel if he were clean.

That and if he does his job well, the boy’s going to buy him lots of those, which in the long term will be a good entry of money for him. Rich and neglected children like Youngjae always turn out to be the best, when they don't get everything out of control.

Youngjae doesn’t insist, he closes his eyes when Jaebeom approaches to kiss his neck softly, he feels even the cracks in the skin of his lips fit into the curve of his neck, the slight scratching of his tongue licking from his collarbones to the back of his ear and his teeth nibbling all the skin he could find, entertaining himself with the 3 earrings that adorn his ear - suddenly even that simple touch feels too good.

Sooner rather than later, Jaebeom feels Youngjae's body loosen and become weak in his arms, he’s completely relaxed but his senses, especially touch, are sharper than ever.

He takes him to bed and lies him down carefully, starts to take off his clothes slowly, Youngjae gasps, the mere rubbing of the clothes against his skin feels good, every little thing Jaebeom does causes him a different feeling and when he’s totally naked, the older's hands walk through his body so softly and superficially that he can’t believe the way he makes him shiver.

"Feels good?" Jaebeom whispers, kneading his thighs and leaving a kissing path over his leg.

Youngjae nods, smiles when Jaebeom's hands come down to his butt and squeeze hard, his brain is no longer focused on anything but his hands, his breathing starts to shake and he slowly lets himself be delivered to the sensations.

The older one approaches and gives him a slow kiss, of that kind of kisses that Youngjae calls pretty and that he likes so much, because they not only take it hard and messy, they also can do vanilla just fine although it never lasts too long.

Youngjae cuts the kiss and forces him to lift his face by pulling his hair and the other growls at the pain that causes and when he pushes him down, he knows well what the boy is asking for without words and begins to go down his body, leaving a path of kisses and licks his torso, sucks a point on his abdomen with force enough to leave a bright red mark and then goes back up to catch one of his little nipples into his mouth, sucking it until it’s hardened and red for him, moving on to the other to give it the same treatment while Youngjae begins to tremble beneath him and soft gasps begin to escape from between his lips.

When he’s satisfied with what he has done with those little buttons, he goes back down slower than he knows Youngjae would like but at that moment he’s so alienated with everything he’s feeling that he doesn’t complain, he just clenches his fists in his hair and tries to push him, one of his legs goes up to place comfortably on Jaebeom's shoulder letting him know what he wants.

The older one leans down and puts only the tip in his mouth, sucks gently but Youngjae's back curves so much it doesn’t touch the mattress and when he runs his tongue through the slit the blue-haired starts moaning loudly.

"Hyung," The boy growls, clings so tightly to his hair that Jaebeom’s sure he’s going to tear a strand from his scalp like this - he squeezes Youngjae's wrists tightly to make him let go. "Hyung, fuck me now."

"What? No!" Jaebeom teases by shaking his head, "And where do you leave all the fun?"

"Hyung!"

"Why are you in a hurry, baby? Enjoy it."

Jaebeom grabs Youngjae's butt cheeks, separating them to sink his face between them and with his tongue licks his entrance with a tortuous slowness that puts Youngjae to gasp.

"Fucker."

Jaebeom laughs, he says that now but he knows that he loves to be eaten out, as much as he loves to have his face between his legs - he takes the back of his thighs and pushes them to his body, folding it in two and leaving on display his small, already pulsating entrance.

He licks his lips and approaches only to blow on his partition, he listens how Youngjae sighs and takes his time to savor him, sucking from the base of his hardness, licking his balls and going down to his entrance, squeezing his buttocks and separating it for the better access, he loves the boy gasping and shuddering under his care.

He runs his tongue over the rough skin, Youngjae's breath shakes and he uses his lips to add pressure, just enough for the other to start asking for more. And he succeeds, Youngjae feels the blood running to his lows, the edge is puckered when he begins to sip that flesh inside his mouth, his tongue just entering the game with light licks and the boy’s fist quickly finds his hair, starts to move his hips in an attempt to get something more.

Jaebeom spits over the circle and helps with his finger to spread the saliva, pushing inside the tip of his index just to take it out immediately and repeat the action a couple more times, he loves Youngjae's reaction, how his body is opening for him, he loves his flushed skin and his soft moans asking for more.

And he gives it to him, he sticks his tongue to the partition and alternates licks with soft suctions, the saliva runs down his chin and slips through the boy’s buttocks, and sink into him with one of his index fingers, sticking it in and out while his mouth attends to his manhood, sucks his balls and licks all the extension from top to bottom but he doesn’t gobble it and instead, he buries his face in his ass again, exchanging his finger for his tongue, trying to make his way inside the passage.

Youngjae begins to gasp incoherencies and pushes his hip down, but Jaebeom holds it so hard that it may leave marks that will look purple in the morning, and mimics small thrust with his tongue, entering and leaving his passage that relaxes and loosens for his cock, which is painfully confined inside his jeans and hardens even more if possible by just thinking about putting it inside hard.

When he feels small spasms from the boy’s body and hears his voice calling him, he knows that it’s time for the main attraction.

"Where’s your lube?"

Youngjae shakes his head in despair, keeps his eyes closed and when he speaks he seems about to cry, "Dunno, don't stop, please don't stop."

He pushes Jaebeom's head to his partition and this one smiles mockingly, Youngjae has always been so willing and manageable in his hands while they’re in bed and he loves the despair that causes him pleasure.

His tongue strokes the edge again, defining the imperfect circumference, expertly licking and sucking the skin making dirty sounds that resonate in the room.

With the help of two of his fingers, he opens the passage enough to get his tongue into it, burying his face between his buttocks in an attempt to reach as deep as possible, moves the moist muscle inside him giving soft thrusts barely noticeable and it’s so hot, it’s tight and soft and he goes crazy when Youngjae's body begins to suck him inside.

Youngjae's legs tremble and the moans he produces seems more like a whine because it's not enough, none of this is enough and yet he needs that mouth sucking at his entrance, the moisture and the soft but intense sensation that runs through his body, that tingling it becomes more intense with each lick and his limbs feel hot, he’s gonna burn.

He gasps so hard when Jaebeom's hand closes in his hard manhood, he moves it as slow as his tongue inside him or at least he feels it so, so slow that it’s torture but there isn't a single millimeter of his skin that isn’t trembling with all the sensations that shakes his body and accumulate in his lower belly, waiting, building what is soon destined to undo him.

Jaebeom's fingers open inside him giving a deeper reach to the tongue that begins to move up and down touching the most he can of his soft walls while he sucks the rim inside his mouth, he’s driving Youngjae insane.

And Youngjae writhes in frustration, his voice becomes louder and everything tenses so hard it’s painful, his heart pumps in his chest so fast that he feels dizzy and can’t think of anything other than Jaebeom, his magical mouth and his long tongue and his hand that presses his cock and rushes his movements to the point he begins to feel electricity go through his spine and he’s so close, so close and pulls at the older’s hair, that now is a nest of knots, he wants to force him to lift his face and they have such perfect harmony that Jaebeom does it, he’s smiling when three fingers supply his tongue and gives him quick thrusts with them, putting them as deep as his knuckles allow, he keeps jerking him off quickly, and when he touches the tip of his manhood with his tongue, it’s enough to finally make him see stars.

His whole body trembles with strong spasms while all the whitish liquid comes out of him in a blast that ends up covering Jaebeom's cheeks and part of his lips and it’s awesome, Youngjae looks at his freshly made paint on his face and lies down forceless over the mattress when he finishes, soft tremors keeps running through his body, and Jaebeom’s still pulling his cock until he’s left dry and the boy begins to whimper for the overstimulation.

They stand still for a few seconds and then he feels Jaebeom moving over him, Youngjae forces himself to open his eyes and sees him running a finger over his cheek collecting his seed and then he puts it in his mouth, delighting in the slightly bitter taste and smiles, stares at Youngjae hard as he repeats that action until he completely cleanses his face and all the liquid has been completely put into his mouth.

"Shit," Youngjae growls, just watching him eat his cum makes him hot, his manhood jumps with interest as he approaches him looking at him like a predator.

"You taste so good, baby," he says in a growl and kisses him aggressively, bites his lip so hard that it hurts but it doesn't matter, when their tongues meet it’s as if they have always belonged together and Youngjae doesn't care the bitter taste of his own fluids in the older man's mouth, in fact, he loves that Jaebeom now taste like him.

Youngjae's hands are about to cling once more to the other's hair but he stops him before he can even touch him, pinning his wrists over his head. "You're going to turn me bald, fuck."

The blue-haired smiles, pecking his lips. “I love your long hair, it's pretty. You’re like a puppy.” and he giggles stupidly at his own joke, closing his eyes and turning his face, it seems that he will fall asleep at any second now, "Jaebuppy"

Jaebeom can't help smiling, "Shut up." He whispers, his lips quickly find the way to his neck, and he gets distracted by nibbling his collarbones as he begins to move his unattended and painful manhood over Youngjae's, which begins to harden quickly despite his recent orgasm.

Youngjae's nails press in to his back and it bothers him that Jaebeom is still dressed, he also wants to touch him but he can't find the words to ask for what he needs because the movements of the older’s hips gets faster and the well-known tingling goes down to his belly.  _ God _ , whatever it is, he loves those smiley faces.

“Hyung! Fuck me!” he asks again without air, he doesn’t want to cum again without having him inside him, he needs to feel that pulsating cock inside him or he’ll go crazy.

But Jaebeom, instead of giving him what he wants, pulls away from him, as if he isn’t equally in need and looks at the time on an invisible watch, “Sorry, baby, that’ll have to wait. You have a commitment today.”

And Youngjae hates him, hates how he makes fun of him but Jaebeom’s wrong with him, he must have already learned that spoiled children always get what they want. He manages to free himself from his grip and yes, he clenches his fist in his black hair and pulls hard, Jaebeom’s head follows the path of his hand painfully.

“It's not a request, Jaebeom. That's an order." He says seriously, pushes him and sits astride him, trying to concentrate on taking off his clothes and not on his burning, needy body. "And if you're not going to fuck me, then I'm going to use your dick to fuck myself."

Jaebeom laughs and lets him do whatever he wants, he's going to do it anyway so he loosen his body so Youngjae can tear his clothes off, and soon he throws it away somewhere in the room.

Youngjae opens his mouth when he sees him, naked lying on his bed and licks his lips, "Why the fuck don't you wear underwear?" He asks in a whisper, touching his chest superficially.

"I’m a man with hopes and dreams, baby." He replies mockingly, enjoying the soft tickle of the boy's soft hands running through his body, "And I like to be prepared."

Youngjae tsks and sits over Jaebeom, his hardness is trapped between his two butt cheeks and he leans down to kiss him, his fingers starts playing with his nipples while he moves on him, his body feels like jello, his mind spins around and he feels as if nothing he’s doing is really done by him, his body moves with his own will and he doesn’t think too much when trying to put inside him the hard length that results in something fucking painful, he bites Jaebeom's lip hard at feeling the pain and it doesn’t even work, he manages to put only the tip in but it bounce immediately out, he groans frustrated.

Jaebeom holds his hip tightly, and pushes him faceup on the other side of the mattress, “What the fuck are you doing, Youngjae? Wait." he growls at him, he wants to pretend he’s angry but Youngjae knows him, he knows that he’s also dying to fuck him anyway.

"Hyung!" He whines again holding his arms, trying to pull him closer, but Jaebeom tries to get to the night table and see if there’s what they need - king sized beds sometimes have their disadvantages.

"Where did you put the lube?" he tells him desperately, digging through the drawer, finding nothing.

The blue-haired one is still in the middle of the mattress, eyes closed, breathing slightly agitated and whimpering, his hand closed in his manhood slowly jerking himself.

"Fuck," Jaebeom whispers, his mouth is watering, Youngjae’s so fucking hot that it's ridiculous. He made him addicted to his body and the one night stand that was supposed to be, became almost a habit. He approaches him and catches his wrist to stop him from touching himself, “Baby, don't play without me. Where the fuck is that fucking thing?”

Youngjae opens his eyes, alienated, it seems he has a hard time focusing his eyes on Jaebeom's. "Do it like this, I'm ready, please do it."

Jaebeom sits between his legs, which open up complacently for him, and his dick brushes against the dripping hardness of the boy, who is so desperate he hits Jaebeom's thigh in an effort to make him react.

"Condom..." the older hiss when his nails begin to dig into his leg and Youngjae starts to whimper, shaking his head quickly.

"Cum inside, hyung, I need your cock, I want to feel you like that."

That was the closest thing to a prayer from Youngjae, who usually behaves stubborn and spoiled. And Jaebeom’s no one to deny him what he wants, and if he wants him bare and raw, that's what he’s going to give him - he’ll always give him what he wants, although he’ll never tell him, it would be problematic if Youngjae knew he would do anything for him.

Jaebeom takes his legs and lifts them up and pushes himself inside Youngjae's tight body that sucks him inside, he contracts painfully around him and the sound that comes out of his throat he almost doesn't recognize it as his, his voice comes out like a sharp whining, it’s so narrow that it barely adjusts, the slip is difficult but when he finally manages to bottom him out he sees stars behind his eyelids.

"Shit, baby," he growls, the hands that are holding his thighs tremble for how hard he clings to him and when he opens his eyes he finds Youngjae's face contorted in an expression of complete bliss.

Youngjae with his eyes closed, raises his arms and finds his shoulders smoothly, drawing him to his face and gives soft touches with his lips all over his face, "Hyung, more." He whispers and Jaebeom doesn't wait to give it to him.

Starting with soft thrusts, just a soft wavy of his hips, which prepares them slowly, bringing the blood to the right places and sooner rather than later, those small movements become accurate hits in that cluster of muscles that make Youngjae's body writhe under his body, the moans he lets out are always worthy of a porn movie and he loves it, he wants to hear him more and more and it’s he himself who makes him sound like this.

His muscles contract and burn and his speed increases, because he feels closer and closer, maybe faster than he would like to admit but Youngjae's passage is so tight, he sucks him in so deliciously and is so hot, moist and it’s as soft as the rest of his skin, he looks so pretty like this, being abused and slowly destroyed.

Youngjae suddenly opens his eyes, as if all the mist in his brain clears suddenly and for a second he takes possession of his actions, he pushes Jaebeom with a force that seems improper of someone so soft and fluffy, but he knows it, Youngjae’s strong and his muscles are well builded, hard in the parts that should be toned and soft in the parts that should be plush, that boy is fucking perfect.

The blue-haired sits on him and doesn’t hesitate for a second to put the still hardened manhood up to the bottom, he lets out a restrained breath and smiles moving frantically over his hips.

Jaebeom gasps and his fingers sinks in his waist, restraining himself from moving along with him, letting Youngjae fuck himself at the speed he likes the best, but thanking him mentally for being fast, jumping on his cock, getting up until he almost pulls it out completely before burying it hard to hit the right spot that makes him shake.

"Shit, Jae-ah, fuck."

Youngjae groans without air, his lungs hurt, his legs burn but he can't stop, he wants that cock to split him in two, he clings to Jaebeom's chest and buries his nails leaving a path of scratches from his clavicles to his ribs, and his hands move without authorization from his brain and one of them closes in the older’s throat, with force enough to cut his breath slightly.

He opens his eyes, this isn’t exactly new but he has always loved Jaebeom's reaction when he does it - he has his eyes closed, throwing his head back to give his hand more room, his cheeks are colored and he sighs heavily, he looks so sexy with that expression on his face. He touches Youngjae's arm and is his signal to increase the pressure, suffocating him a bit while still impaling himself with his cock.

When Jaebeom's breath shakes but it does it in a dangerously separated intervals, he releases him and takes his jaw to kiss him hard, it wasn't even a kiss properly, he was eating his mouth in a tongue and teeth mess and drol runs down his chin.

Jaebeom takes his ass and squeezes it hard, digs his heels into the mattress and begins to penetrate him hard from below, with no defined rhythm he enters his body, making his way into his still narrow hole, only digging deep to the bottom, hitting hard and taking out from Youngjae loud shouts that are music to his ears and his body trembles and twists in despair, he’s so close, just a little more.

Skillfully, he changes positions again, gets on top of him and folds his body in half, he pushes deeply faster, Youngjae clings to his thighs painfully burying his nails and the sounds that come from his lips are just cut words that make no sense.

"Haaaah..." He sighs when Jaebeom slows down finally to adjust better over him, and barely moves but Youngjae wants it hard and painful, "Hyung, there, more..."

"Do you like it there?" Jaebeom smirks and accelerates his moves just a little, just to despair him and although he’s slower than he himself would like, he hits with certainty the exact point inside, “Look at yourself Jae, slutty thing, what would your boyfriend say if he knew you open your legs to someone else? And your parents when they see how their golden child likes to be fucked hard? What will they say when they find out your dealer fucks you?”

Youngjae growls and stares at him hard, frowning in an expression that is both pleasure and annoyance because Jaebeom knows perfectly well what he thinks of his so-called boyfriend and his fucking parents who have only screwed up his existence for 20 years now, "I wish they knew someone like you fucks me in this bed."

Jaebeom push in him hard and bites his thigh as if he wanted to tear off his skin, “Someone like me? And how is someone like me, Youngjae, huh?”

The boy smiles sweetly, a smile that doesn’t go at all with that moment, and caresses his hair with almost affection, he knows that comment would bother him but that’s what he gets for annoy him first, although he doesn’t hesitate to clarify it. He doesn’t want Jaebeom being upset with him and less for something like this. “Someone free, who does what he wants when he wants to, who’s not afraid to be himself and say what he thinks. Someone who makes me happy, who makes me feel good and that reminds me even for a couple of hours that my life’s worth it.”

"Shit," Jaebeom whispers, he doesn’t expect that and he hates it, he hates when he’s being like that, it's not fair to make him feel weird things in his chest as if he has helium and was ready to fly, only to then go back to reality where they only sneak from time to time and don't love each other. 

They can’t afford to love each other.

He leans down and kisses him pretty, slow and deep and begins to go inside him harder and deeper, Youngjae trembles softly under his body, his hands gripping everything he can from Jaebeom - his arms, his hair, his neck that still has the marks of his fingers, his broad shoulders, his lower back and his butt that he squeezes to encourage him to move faster.

Jaebeom gasps, touches the boy’s cock and squeezes it in his hand, "Come on baby, cum for me," he says and his hip moves with frenzy, penetrates him hard and his body adapts so well to his, his interior feels more moist every thrust and it’s delicious and the hollow sound of skin against skin and gasps fill the room, Youngjae scratches every inch of his skin causing a soft sting but he wants to leave marks so he doesn't forget he belonged to him even only a couple of hours.

The older one is ramming hard and his blood accumulates in a single part of his body, the known tingling runs through his back and with a last dry hit, he releases his orgasm inside Youngjae and keeps moving slowly, he feels his cock contract at pulling out all the seed contained while his hand keeps moving quickly to help Youngjae to finish too, his second orgasm causes him to squirm and dirties his abdomen and Jaebeom's hand when he ends.

Youngjae whines when it becomes too much and Jaebeom releases him, collapsing over him and they both remain very still trying to recover their respective breaths, the boy hugs his broad shoulders and caresses his back slowly, the older one leaves small kisses on his throat.

And as if in a cue, Youngjae's phone starts ringing and they have to break the short but intense and very intimate moment, Jaebeom lies on the other side of the bed while Youngjae has to get up to retrieve his phone.

"Hello?" He responds and begins to clean up the mess they left behind, picks up the clothes all over the floor and puts it on the bed, separating his and Jaebeom's, "Yeah, I'm on my way."

Jaebeom raises his eyebrow and looks at the clock on the wall, it’s 8:45 and he still has to take a shower. If something is certain, Youngjae is not going to get to that party on time.

"I said I'm coming." The boy says angrily and hangs up pressing his finger so hard on the screen as if he wants to break it, "I have to go now, follow me to the shower."

Jaebeom smiles, he likes that bossy side of the boy and thinks about it long before he goes in the bathroom with him - he hugs him from behind and sticks him to his body, the water scalds his skin but he’s already used to the boiling temperature with which Youngjae showers, it seems that he wants to tear his flesh when he does it.

They say nothing, Youngjae is in a hurry so they can’t have fun in the water what is a waste of the boy’s wet body - in less than 10 minutes they leave the bathroom and Youngjae rushes to shed himself in that tight and nice clothes, just seeing him dressed again like that makes his blood run to places that are going to be left unattended for now.

While Jaebeom finishes putting on his clothes, Youngjae pulls a half-smoked joint from his desk drawer - turns it on, takes a deep drag and holds the smoke inside him for a while before pulling it out, exhaling in a open window that overlooks the yard. He repeats the same thing 3 times and then offers the joint to Jaebeom, who approaches and does the same as him.

"I gotta go." Youngjae says when Jaebeom releases the smoke of his second drag but he doesn't seem very eager to leave and on the contrary, he looks sad.

"Alright." The older one answers him, turns off the joint by crushing the tip in the window frame and gives it back. Youngjae keeps it in his back pocket along with his lighter and kisses Jaebeom slowly.

Jaebeom takes him by the waist, deepening the kiss but again, Youngjae is taken out of his fantasy world, he has to get away from Jaebeom, he’s not part of his life - his phone rings again and he snorts, he doesn’t bother to answer but pushes Jaebeom and they both leave his room.

“And what’s up with this party? It seems they need you urgently.”

Youngjae sighs, "It’s my engagement party."

"Your _what_?" Jaebeom stops dead in the middle of the hall. He’s 20 years old, they won't force him to...

"I’m getting married in a couple of months." The other answers resigned, not giving importance to the matter and something inside Jaebeom breaks, that voice in his mind yells 'I told you!' loudly, he knew he didn’t have to get involved with Youngjae and now he had to live with the consequences but hell, it _hurts_.

"Shit, do you want me to congratulate you?"

"Fuck no."

Jaebeom laughs dryly and rushes out of the house. They’re already at the entrance, his bike is still parked and he rides it without looking back but Youngjae stops him clinging to the sleeve of his jacket.

"Hyung, you’re... Are you still going to come, right?"

Jaebeom stares at him, Youngjae's eyes are trying to tell him something, a mixture of many things, one of those despair, and something he himself also feels. Jaebeom nods at the end, smiling softly, "I will."

"Alright. I’ll send you a message.”

"Moderate yourself, Choi Youngjae." He warns him, referring to the package he delivered today, he can’t deny that he’s a little worried about the increase in his consumption.

Youngjae smiles and shrugs, "The smiley faces, how much?"

“4 for $25, special price. It includes a good fuck.” Jaebeom winks and starts the motorbike.

The blue-haired laughs heartily and takes him by the neck, whispering in his ear, "I want it in my usual pizza."

Jaebeom kisses him softly, "Okay."

"I'll write you."

"Bye, Youngjae-ah."

"Bye, Jaebeom hyung." Youngjae manages to respond before Jaebeom accelerates and watches him get smaller and smaller and observes fixedly the point in the distance where Jaebeom gets lost on the road, sighing heavily.

And just then, he gets a new call from his mother that reminds him that it’s time to go back to his shitty reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this thinking in just some 2jae porn but halfway it became a thing with hidden feelings because I'm TOTALLY unable to write no string attached 2jae.
> 
> Like, they love each other, who am I to go against that statement. 
> 
> Anyways, it's still a bunch of porn lol I hope you guys enjoyed!! 
> 
> Let me know your thougts. :)


End file.
